


Trust Fall

by SofaKills



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: A brief conversation between one who adores flying and one who does not.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Trust Fall

"It is beautiful up there, I will have you know." Ferdinand speaks softly, stroking the neck of his pegasus while looking over to his beloved, who stands a few paces away.

"I do not doubt that, but I do not understand why you insist on having me join you there." Hubert replies, slowly closing the distance between them without startling the winged creature.

"Can I not bring my beloved to such a breathtaking site without having him question my intent?" Ferdinand asks, smiling fondly as he gently brushes Hubert's bangs to the side for a moment. "I know that you are averse to everything to do with heights and flying, but I will be with you. I will not let you fall, not as long as my name is Ferdinand von Aegir."

At that, Hubert cannot help but chuckle softly.

"My life is in your hands."


End file.
